


La clase de mundo al que pertenecemos (The kind of world where we belong)

by Mayicka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayicka/pseuds/Mayicka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tiene dieciséis años cuando conoce a su alma gemela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La clase de mundo al que pertenecemos (The kind of world where we belong)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the kind of world where we belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905671) by [ellisaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisaco/pseuds/ellisaco). 



> Esto es una Traducción. O sea que el texo original no es mío. Pertenece a la genial Ellisaco (http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisaco/pseuds/ellisaco)
> 
> El título original es The kind od world where we belong.
> 
> link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/905671
> 
> N/A: Está basado en este post: http://psyducked.tumblr.com/post/53240946980/i-wish-there-were-necklaces-given-to-us-at-birth
> 
> N/T: Esto lo he beteado yo misma así que es probable que haya fallos. Lo siento, y si encontráis alguno, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber :)

THE KIND OF WORLD WHERE WE BELONG

Harry tiene dieciséis años cuando conoce a su alma gemela.

 ***

Harry tiene cuatro años la primera vez que le pregunta a su madre acerca de su collar. El colgante azul no es particularmente extraordinario, pero es cálido al tacto y Harry se ha dado cuenta de que ella siempre lo toca cuando sonríe.

Su madre lo atrae a su regazo- el cual es el sitio favorito de Harry para estar, aunque Will diga que no debería serlo porque ya no es un _bebé_ \- y dice que es una historia muy importante que le contará cuando sea un poco más mayor. Harry patea la parte baja de la silla, sus labios temblando, porque es mayor-tiene _cuatro_ años. Ella sonríe y besa su nariz y dice _cuando estés preparado, cariño._

Bob Esponja aparece en televisión un rato más tarde y Harry se olvida de por qué estaba triste.

***

Cuando Harry tiene seis años y Gemma acaba de cumplir diez, Gemma consigue un collar con forma de estrella por su cumpleaños. Hay algo especial acerca de él, Harry puede notarlo- llámalo intuición de niño. Le pregunta por él, porque está en esa edad donde tiene que saberlo todo sobre todo. Gemma le sonríe con todo el conocimiento que le otorgan los diez años y le dice que solo es un _bebé_ y que es un _secreto._

Harry llora, lo que Gemma dice que afirma lo que ella dijo, pero él solo quiere _saber_ y no entiende por qué nadie le dice nada. Su madre le lanza a Gemma una mirada severa y le da una reprimenda- lo que calma un poco a Harry. Pero no aplaca su curiosidad.

Vuelve sus ojos tristes y el mohín de sus labios hacia su madre, esperando que ella le de una respuesta (no están pequeño como para no haber aprendido unos cuantos trucos para conseguir lo que quiere.)

Ella le hace señas para que la siga a la cocina, y Harry va complaciente. Sienta a Harry a la mesa y le lleva un bol de helado de chocolate, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras camina.

Y Harry tiene seis años y, como tal, nunca soñaría con negar un helado cuando se lo ofrecen tan libremente. Es ciertamente demasiado pequeño como para reconocer una técnica disuasiva cuando ve una.

***

Es un nevado día de febrero cuando Harry cumple diez años. Está satisfecho con los videojuegos que desenvuelve y la tarta de helado que su madre le hace y el pequeño extra de atención que consigue en la escuela. En total, es un cumpleaños muy agradable.

Su madre toca su puerta cuando se está preparando para irse a la cama, entrando a su habitación con una pequeña cajita plateada en sus manos.

Harry hace un pequeño baile ante la perspectiva de más regalos, y su pie encuentra un calcetín extraviado, haciéndole caer de culo en medio de sus ropas sucias, su madre esconde una risa con su mano y se sienta en la cama de Harry, llamándolo para que se le una.

Le tiende la caja con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, una clara invitación a que lo abra. Él levanta la tapa y, protegido entre pañuelos suaves hay un colgante dorado de una brújula colgando de una larga cadena de plata. Es, bueno, _bonito,_ pero no es exactamente lo que Harry estaba esperando. Harry no es otra cosa que educado, de todas formas.

“Gracias, mamá, es muy bonito”- Gira el collar en su mano; ni siquiera tiene flechas que señalen la dirección. Raro.

Ella le sonríe cálidamente. “Harry, cariño, eres suficientemente mayor como para que pueda confiar en ti sobre algo importante, ¿no?”

Él se sienta más derecho y asiente con impaciencia. Es un gran oyente.

Los ojos de Harry están muy abiertos y él se aferra a cada palabra mientras su madre le cuenta una elaborada historia, palabras como _colgante_ y _más cálido cuanto más te acerques_ y, sobre todo, _alma gemela_. El peso de esas dos palabras viaja a través del espacio entre ellos, estableciéndose en el corazón de Harry como si quisiera hacerse una casa allí.

Ella para, mirando a Harry con cuidado de su reacción, le tiende la mano, una promesa silenciosa de que está allí mismo. La respiración de Harry se atasca en su garganta un poco, pero se las arregla para que su boca formule la pregunta que está al frente en su cabeza.

“¿Pero cómo sabré que he encontrado a la persona correcta?”

Los ojos de su madre se vuelven lejanos pero cálidos, su sonrisa privada, aunque aún, de alguna forma, como si estuviera incluyendo a Harry en ese secreto.

“Simplemente lo sabrás, cariño. Tu colgante te ayudará un poco, pero simplemente lo sabrás.” Dice ella, su voz suave y pensativa. Y aunque eso no es una respuesta, no realmente, Harry encuentra que no quiere presionar el tema. Como si tal vez un poco de la magia esté en el misterio de todo

_Simplemente lo sabrás_

Tal vez sea así de simple realmente.

 

Excepto que el collar de Harry solamente permanece frío contra la pálida piel de su pecho. Y no es como si Harry esperara encontrar a su alma gemela antes de entrar en secundaria- es pequeño, no ingenuo- pero todos sus amigos dicen haber sentido punzadas de calor de sus colgantes. Harry solamente quiere una especia de confirmación de que están ahí fuera, si no esperando por él, al menos manteniendo su corazón abierto a la posibilidad.

Ha oído historias, por supuesto que las ha oído, sobre aquellos que nunca encuentran a su alma gemela, esperando y esperando y buscando hasta que finalmente se rinden. O de gente que se deshace de su colgante, sintiendo que es un abuso hacia su libertad.

Ambas posibilidades lo aterrorizan. Más de lo que deberían siendo tan joven, pero bueno, su madre siempre le ha dicho que tiene alma de viejo.

***

Harry tiene casi quince años y todo es la gran cosa. Es un buen chico, realmente lo es, y siempre ha sido más fácil de tratar que la mayoría. Pero ni siquiera él puede escapar de los impredecibles cambios de humor que vienen con la adolescencia. Gemma siempre rueda los ojos a lo que ella le gusta llamar sus “berrinches” como si ella no fuera una adolescente también.

No es nada, en retrospectiva, no realmente: un comentario de pasada de uno de sus amigos del colegio sobre que el collar de Harry estaba inusualmente frío, pero solo hace estallar a Harry y cuando llega a casa, su humor es oscuro y hosco. Su madre lo nota casi al instante, preguntándole a ver si está bien, y Harry se aferra a la oportunidad de poder dejar ir su frustración.

Tira de su colgante, mucho más fuertemente de lo que haría normalmente. “Esta cosa idiota nunca está caliente- ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto si ni siquiera hace lo que tiene que hacer?”

“Cariño, solo tienes que darle más tiempo” Su voz es suave y tranquilizadora, y desde el punto de vista de Harry, protectora. Como si fuera un _niño_ y no supiera cuándo algo no es correcto.

“Está- ¡Está roto! ¡Tiene que estarlo!” Tira del frente de la cadena, pero no se suelta de la misma forma que en las películas, añadiendo otra cosa a la montaña de frustraciones de Harry.  “Cosa estúpida” refunfuña, jugando con el cierre hasta que este cae en su mano abierta. Lo siente incluso más frío contra su palma, y sus dedos se cierran en un puño a su alrededor.

Lanza el colgante sin cuidado, y este se desliza por el suelo hasta que choca contra la pared, debajo de la mesa y gracias a dios fuera de su vista.

Los labios de su madre están apretados, casi como si estuviese conteniendo la risa, y Harry se siente traicionado, y tonto y muy de catorce años. Las lágrimas le queman los ojos y se muerde el labio inferior y gira su cabeza hacia otro lado.

Al instante echa en falta el confortable peso de su brújula contra su pecho, pero siente que sería como probar algo si fuera y la cogiera en ese momento. Entonces se le ocurre que su colgante podría estar debajo de la mesa, roto por la fuerza con la que ha golpeado la pared, y su pecho se estrecha ante el pensamiento, su respiración cortándose en jadeos. No puede hacer que su cuerpo se mueva para comprobarlo.

“Oh, cariño, lo siento tanto.” Dice su madre, instantáneamente compungida ante la expresión alicaída de Harry. “¡Eres tan joven! Yo no encontré a Robin hasta que fui el doble de mayor que tú”

Si sus palabras pretendían ser reconfortantes, tienen el efecto contrario. Harry solamente quiere y quiere, y _no puede_ esperar y desear saber por tanto tiempo. No puede.

 

 

Unos meses más tarde Harry va al concierto de _The Script_ y la brújula pulsa contra su piel, cálida y firme y como sincronizada con el ritmo salvaje de su corazón. Harry se siente como si estuviera a punto de echar a volar, y casi vibra cuando agarra la mano de Gemma y la lleva a su colgante.

Gemma sonríe, amplia y genuinamente, porque sabe lo mucho que significa para Harry. “O sea que no está roto, ¿eh?”

 _No está roto, no está roto, no está roto._ Repite las palabras una y otra vez en su mente, diciéndolas una vez en voz alta para saber cómo se sienten en su lengua.

Quiere correr por todo el lugar y plantarse en todos los asientos mirando a ver si el calor aumentaba. Pero se mantiene en su sitio, algo le dice que todavía no es el momento. Y no es una sensación triste, si no satisfecha. Como si supiera que esa persona está ahí fuera, y solo tuviera que esperar para que las piezas del puzle encajen en su lugar.

El concierto es increíble y Harry no puede parar de presionar el colgante contra su piel, el calor no disminuyendo en ningún momento. Se va a dormir sintiéndose mareado y sonriente y feliz por todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

***

Harry tiene dieciséis años cuando conoce a su alma gemela y es en el último sitio donde se le hubiera esperado.

 

 

Harry se echa más agua fría sobre su cara, como si eso tal vez fuera a esconder el hecho de que acaba de vomitar en los baños del Wembley Arena. El sabor a vómito permanece en su lengua y sus ojos están un poco rojos por las lágrimas que ha dejado escapar por culpa de la frustración y los nervios que está sintiendo.

No son exactamente las circunstancias ideales para conocer a nadie, mucho menos a alguien a quien querrías dar una buena impresión.

Justo cuando Harry está terminando, la puerta oscila, abriéndose, y un chico como de su edad entra, sonriéndole a Harry como si fuese un viejo amigo perdido. Harry se ruboriza un poco; algo en la atención de ese chico se siente especial, como si no la entregase muy fácilmente.

“¡Hola!” dice el chico, un poco sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido hasta allí. Harry le responde con una sonrisa débil, y se gira para coger su colgante del lavabo donde lo había puesto unos cuantos minutos antes.

Los dedos de Harry se cierran alrededor del colgante y su cuerpo entero se sacude. Su brújula está más caliente ahora de lo que la ha sentido nunca. No es abrasador, si no que es un agradable y vibrante calorcito.

_Oh._

Harry da un paso atrás, un poco aturdido, y el chico ha debido acercarse porque Harry pisa justo en su pie. Se gira rápidamente, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de dolor, pero el chico todavía está sonriendo a Harry con serenidad, casi expectante.

“Ups. Lo siento, soy muy torpe.” Balbucea Harry, pero el chico rechaza sus disculpas.

“Soy Louis.” Da un paso adelante, y el colgante de Harry pulsa contra su palma. Harry está en shock, sin palabras y no es capaz de hacer mucho más que mirar al chico- Louis – con los ojos como platos mientras él continúa. “Vi tu entrevista en las audiciones; no llevabas puesto tu colgante.”

“M-me lo olvidé en casa.” Era verdad, y eso había hecho estallar una discusión entre él y su madre; Harry insistiendo en que no podía hacer la audición sin él, su madre diciéndole cuánto se arrepentiría de perder esa oportunidad. Al final Gemma le había dado su colgante para que lo llevase en el escenario, prometiéndole que lo haría genial y que los jueces lo adorarían.

“Soy Harry.” Añade, un poco tarde.

Harry puede ver la silueta del colgante de Louis debajo de su camiseta, y de repente es lo único en lo que puede pensar- en verlo, tocarlo, tal vez. Se mueve para hacer justamente eso, pero se echa hacia atrás en el último momento, acordándose de sus bien inculcados modales. Acaban de conocerse, al fin y al cabo. Aún cuando Harry está bastante seguro de que este chico es- Bueno, es mejor preguntar antes.

“¿Puedo?

Louis asiente ansiosamente. Como si hubiera estando a que Harry preguntase. Se pone el colgante sobre la camisa, revelando un intrincado barco inglés. Lo cual es suficiente para que Harry se atragante con cualquier palabra que pudiera haber dicho. Porque no hay nada que encaje mejor con una brújula que un barco, ¿verdad?

Harry se acerca a tocarlo, y cuando sus dedos se cierran alrededor del- _cálido tan cálido_ \- colgante, las anteriormente plegadas velas se desplieguen por completo. Louis mira todo atentamente, y su respiración se corta ante la vista. Harry abre la mano que sujeta su propio colgante a la vez que la de Louis se adelante a acariciar la brújula. La aguja da unas cuantas vueltas sin control hasta parar. Y la palabra a la que apunta definitivamente no estaba ahí antes. _Hogar._

“Tú- eres mi-“ Harry se siente como si hubiera esperado la mayor parte de su vida por ese momento, y ahora casi no puede decir ni una sola palabra.

“Sí.” Dice Louis suavemente, “supongo que lo soy.”

Harry tal vez debería haber estado un poco sofocado por el hecho de que Louis no pareciera estar teniendo su misma dificultad formando frases coherentes, si no fuera por la vagamente atemorizada mirada en sus ojos azules- como si tal vez hubiera estado esperando a Harry también.

Le dice a Harry que es un cantante brillante y que no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, _nada_ , y Harry no pregunta cómo ha sabido Louis, porque tal vez está escrito por toda su cara, o tal vez va más allá de eso. De cualquier forma, no puede dejarse a sí mismo pensar sobre eso justo ahora, porque está a punto de subir al escenario en menos de diez minutos.

Antes de que Harry tenga que irse, Louis le pregunta a un miembro del equipo de aspecto agotado que les saque una foto con su móvil porque “quiero recordar este momento para siempre.”

Sobrepasado no empieza ni a describir el estado mental de Harry cuando se aleja, el número de Louis en su teléfono y la promesa de que se verán pronto de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Louis, junto con otros tres chicos que tampoco lo consiguieron como artistas en solitario, son puestos en un grupo juntos. Los ojos de Harry todavía están húmedos de lágrimas de amarga decepción, y casi no registra el _demasiado talentosos para dejarlos ir_ de Tulisay el _hemos decidido aprobaros_ de Simon.

Harry no piensa- corre directamente hacia Louis, atrayéndolo a un duro abrazo que obliga a Louis a enganchar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Y Harry no puede siquiera avergonzarse por el espectáculo, porque no puede evitarlo, porque este es el momento más grande de su vida hasta ahora y tiene que compartirlo con Louis.

Louis suspira en su oído, bajito y solo para él “es como el destino, ¿verdad?”

Harry piensa sobre todo que lo ha llevado hasta ese momento y piensa que es la palabra perfecta para ello.

 

 

Inicialmente hay un persistente miedo en la parte trasera de la mente de Harry: que él y Louis van a tener que tantear el terreno al principio para encontrar suelo firme, que tal vez tendrá problemas conciliando a este chico que acaba de conocer con unas palabras con implicaciones tan fuertes como _alma gemela._ Pero, tal y como Harry repetirá tantas veces en los siguientes años, Louis y él se llevaron bien desde el primer instante. Es honestamente como si se conocieran de toda la vida, el uno encajando en los espacios vacíos del otro.

 _Piezas de un puzzle_ , piensa Harry, a la vez que sus manos se deslizan por el pelo suave de Louis, las manos de este apretándole más cerca a la altura de sus delgadas caderas, sus labios moviéndose desordenados sobre los del otro. Hay un ritmo fácil en la forma en la que se mueven juntos que sugiere de años de práctica en lugar de semanas. Es intoxicante, y Harry apenas puede juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar sus manos de Louis cuando hay cámaras alrededor, está bastante seguro de que su adoración está escrita por toda su cara de todas formas.

Todo es nuevo y excitante, aprendiendo nuevas cosas acerca del otro cada día, guardando todo conocimiento en una pequeña cajita en su mente marcada como _Louis_.

_Luis es 1/16 belga. Louis tiene cuatro hermanas. Louis se ríe más alto si la broma le sorprende._

Es un sentimiento del que Harry no quiere librarse nunca.

 

 

Harry y Louis están tumbados, enredados el uno en el otro en la litera de Harry después de una actuación particularmente buena, y Harry se siente valiente. Como drogado con adrenalina y preparado para desnudar su corazón.

Louis parlotea excitado sobre su actuación, apuntando la impresionante nota alta de Zayn, la determinación de hierro de Liam, y _tú has estado magnífico, Haz, el mejor de todos_.

Y Harry solamente salta, lo dice antes de que pierda el ánimo.

“Louis, Lou, te amo.” Acaricia con la nariz en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Louis, todo ojos enormes y vulnerabilidad de alguien de dieciséis años abriéndose por primera vez. Se siente estimulante decirlo finalmente, aunque completamente aterrador. Presiona su mano, con el pulgar hacia arriba, contra el pecho de Louis. “Estoy enamorado de ti.”

La mano de Louis se entierra en los rizos de Harry, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos puedan encontrarse. Los de Harry llenos de indisimulada esperanza, los de Louis muy abiertos y sorprendidos.

“Dios, Harry,” suspira en su boca cuando junta sus labios, “te quiero tanto que siento que fuera a volverme loco por ello a veces.”

Harry no dice _te quiero tanto que siento como si no pudiera respirar sin ti no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti_. Se guarda esas palabras para luego, las esconde en su corazón al lado de _LouisLouisLouis_.

***

Harry tiene diecisiete años y es como una estrella del pop _propiamente dicha_. Apenas puede acostumbrarse al concepto aún, pero las entradas de su concierto para 3.500 personas están liquidadas, así que. Probablemente sea real.

Harry está sentado en el vestidor, todos los chicos realizando sus varios rituales pre-concierto a su alrededor, y él está solamente como- esperando a que los nervios le afecten. En este punto, lo ha asumido, ha pasado la etapa en la que solo _pensar_ en actuar en frente de tanta gente era casi suficiente para hacerlo sentir enfermo- pero nunca ha sentido esta aplastante sensación de _calma_ antes. Es casi  un poco inquietante en su anormalidad.

Louis se sienta a su lado, asegurándose de que está bien de la misma forma que siempre hace, un paso en los rituales pre-concierto de ambos del que Louis nunca se olvida. Se desliza más cerca y apoya su mano en la rodilla de Harry. “Eh, babe, ¿estás bien?”

 “Sí. Sí, estoy ¿bien?” se convierte en una pregunta al final, Harry buscado una afirmación que, lógicamente, Louis no puede darle realmente.

No debería sorprenderse cuando Louis sabe decir exactamente lo correcto. Después de todo, siempre lo sabe.

 “Sí, Haz, claro que lo estás; mira dónde estamos.” Extiende sus brazos bien abiertos,  en un gesto que abarca el estadio a su alrededor.

Harry boquea un poco, ese pensamiento ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. “Tú- ¿realmente crees que es esto, Lou?”

Él asiente, serio de una forma en la que raramente se pone cuando se está preparando para un concierto. “Lo creo.”

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Harry está siguiendo a los chicos por el pasillo, intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies cuando da un traspié en el escenario, (un poco titubeante por la realización). Louis lo estabiliza con una mano en su cadera y _vamos a darlo todo_ susurrado en su oído.

 

 

Lo dan todo. Tal vez sea la adrenalina la que habla pero Harry cree, y cree muy bien, que es probable que esta haya sido la mejor actuación que han hecho como grupo hasta la fecha.

El concierto se acerca a su fin, y Harry tiene que decir algo, sabe que se arrepentirá si no lo hace. Da unos pasos al centro del escenario para dirigirse a la audiencia, aunque sus palabras son para Louis.

“Este sitio es bastante especial para mí.” Empieza, después de haber saludado a la multitud. “He estado en bastantes conciertos aquí antes, y recuerdo hace como tres años, estaba ahí de pie para ver a The Script.  ¡Y resulta que Louis estaba en el mismo concierto!”

Cuando Harry se gira, Louis está sonrojado y sonríe, mordiendo su labio inferior de la forma que lo hace cuando está verdaderamente contento pero quiere aguantárselo para un momento más privado. Harry quiere besarlo con tantas ganas que casi tiembla por ello.

El estadio entero le canta a Louis el cumpleaños feliz, y Harry no recuerda haber sido más feliz que en este momento.

 

 

 

De vuelta en el hotel esa noche, Louis suspira palabras dulces en la piel de Harry mientras presiona dentro de él.

_Tan, tan feliz de haberte conocido, babe y he estado deseándote desde esa noche hace tres años._

_Te amo Te amo Te amo._

_Mi chico favorito_

_***_

 

Harry tiene dieciocho años y Louis veinte y Louis le ha cogido el gusto a los tatuajes, ahora, algo que juró que nunca haría. Es él el que sugiere sus nuevos diseños, y Harry se sorprende de que no se le haya ocurrido antes a él. Inmediatamente comprueba su calendario y le manda un email a su tatuador en LA.

Harry se hace su tatuaje primero, ruborizado y orgulloso como cada vez que consigue una marca permanente en su cuerpo para Louis. Louis le agarra la mano todo el tiempo, aunque a Harry el dolor ya no le importa. Quiere que Louis esté conectado al proceso de todas las formas que pueda.

Por supuesto, en la siguiente entrevista que tienen le preguntan por su nuevo tatuaje. Él dice que es solo un barco, sonriendo de lado a la vez que lo repite. Louis está encantado con su respuesta, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y riendo, porque es obviamente cualquier cosa _excepto_ ‘solo un barco’, y a Louis le encantan todas las oportunidades que tiene para vacilar a la gente que parecen sentirse con derecho a saber sobre todos los aspectos de sus vidas.

Al día siguiente, Louis se hace la brújula, y Harry no puede parar de trazar las familiares líneas, la flecha que apunta al hogar y exactamente hacia el barco de Harry cuando sus manos están unidas.

 “Lo adoro.” Harry suspira una noche, en casa y abrazando a Louis por la espalda. “te adoro”    

Piensa. _El hogar es allá donde tú estés._

_***_

Harry tiene veintitrés años cuando se casa con su alma gemela.

Echa la mente atrás a todas las  veces que le han preguntado en entrevistas y el: _¿qué es lo mejor que os ha pasado hasta ahora?_ Ninguna de las respuestas que ha dado pueden siquiera existiré en la misma estratosfera como el día que ve a Louis caminar por el pasillo hacia él, sus labios esbozando la que todo el mundo conoce como su Sonrisa Harry. Y Harry está impresionado de cómo, siete años más tarde, su corazón late tan fuerte como la primera vez que Louis le sonrió como si fueran las dos únicas personas el mundo.

Y dios, igual es un cliché, pero se siente como el hombre más feliz del mundo, realmente, _realmente_ lo siente.  Sabe que hay muchas personas ahí fuera que viven vidas felices e ideales, y demonios, tal vez incluso tengan la fortuna del casarse con su mejor amigo, igual que Harry. Pero la cosa es que nadie, _nadie_ , excepto Harry va a pasar el resto de sus vidas con Louis Tomlinson.

Nadie excepto Harry va a despertarse cada mañana para ver un precioso, suave y adormilado chico, con los labios curvándose hacia arriba con solo un poquito de malicia. Nadie excepto Harry va a saber cómo se ve Louis cuando se deshace, vulnerabilidad hace tiempo olvidada al otro lado de la puerta. Y nadie excepto Harry va a envejecer con el chico que conoció en los baños hace tantos años, ni va a construir una familia con él.

Y _la cosa es_ que Harry no siente que _el hombre más feliz del mundo_ sea exagerado, ni siquiera un poco. Para nada.

Sus ojos y los de Louis se encuentran y Harry ve sus propios pensamientos reflejados allí, en la forma en la que siempre han estado extrañamente conectados. Tan bien sintonizados el uno con el otro que Niall está medio convencido de que pueden leer la mente del otro. (A veces, Harry no está tan seguro de que no puedan.)

Louis alcanza el altar, entregado por una llorosa Jay y un estoicamente orgulloso Mark. Harry tiene que concentrarse en cada solitario aliento a la vez que Louis se acerca más a cada paso, su brújula un cálido peso bajo su impecablemente planchada camisa de vestir que le trae de vuelta a la tierra.

 Tan pronto como está suficientemente cerca, Harry toma ambas manos de Louis entre las suyas, que están ligeramente sudorosas. Louis se inclina más cerca, el suspiro de su respiración contra la oreja de Harry, y canta unos cuantos versos de esa canción de los Beach Boys que, en algún momento por el medio del camino se convirtió en _su canción._

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older (no sería agradable si fuésemos mayores)_

 

_Baby, then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do (cariño, entonces no habría una sola cosa que no pudiéramos hacer)_

 

_We could be married (podríamos estar casados)_

 

_Wouldn't it be nice (no sería agradable)_

Harry sonríe (no llora, no llora, no llora- _va_ a llegar al final de sus votos antes) y piensa que, tal vez, con Louis a su lado, nunca pare.

 

                                                  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pueeeeees muchas gracias por leer, y se agradecería cualquier clase de comentario :DD


End file.
